


mischief colleged

by 4419



Series: 18th house: the misfits [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life, Texting, fromistray ensemble, platonic & romantic relationships, this is part two of co18 hehe, time lapse and just snippets of their college life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "they kept saying 'they taught you this in high school' but, dude, i can't remember a thing!" - jisung, probably





	1. wassup fam pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take a stroll at the what is this? this wasn't even on the syllabus! park with our favorite chaotic bunch

It's not easy, she tells herself every time. Jiwon wonders how she got this far. It's even worse than that time in eighth grade when everyone turned their back against her just because of one stupid rumor. High school was never a good time— except for senior year— it was all drama and cruel people. Jiwon thinks college is better, well, apart from the deadlines everywhere she looks. Apart from the endless questions of _that's today?_ or _we have a quiz?_ It's all good. Still, it's tiring. It's almost been a year since she graduated high school, and she hasn't seen the others in a while. Chaeyoung, she goes to the same university. With their mothers being best friends and alumni of said school, they were forced to attend an _all-girls university._

 

  
Although, they're technically in the same campus, it doesn't necessarily mean they see each other a lot. Not really. For once, Chaeyoung is not screaming like a maniac outside the halls, and Jiwon is not laughing at Felix for slipping on the wet tiles. Come to think of it, has Jiwon ever laugh since she entered college? What is laughing? She might've left that in high school.

 

  
As Jiwon thinks of the last time she last laughed at an inappropriate situation, the bell rings. She reminds herself that she's meeting Chaeyoung for break. On Thursdays, they have at least _one hour of spare time at the same time. How cool is that?_

 

  
"See you." A girl chirps beside Jiwon, pushing her thoughts away. She smiles back and mumbles the same words before standing up to leave.

 

 

*

 

Chaeyoung waits at the bench outside the Science building, across that huge water fountain, in the middle of an asphalt ground. The last professor dismissed them earlier than normal, and now, instead of Jiwon waiting for her like they used to do for the past five months, it's her turn.

 

"Where the heck is that sloth?" Chaeyoung whispers to herself as she glances around the group of girls coming out of the glass doors. She sees Mina, _she's in Jiwon's class right?_ and taps her foot, a little more agitated by the second.

 

 

"Something tells me, you're waiting for me." Jiwon appears out of nowhere, her phone dangling on her right hand as she uses her left hand to wave at Chaeyoung's face.

"Yeah, for like, five minutes. Waste of time."

 

"Shut up." Jiwon scoffs, sitting beside her friend. Chaeyoung dyed her hair, after the end of first semester, orange. Jiwon thought it was kind of weird. Chaeyoung never mentioned wanting to dye her hair. They always talk about things like that— getting more piercings, tattoos, hair dyeing— before they graduated. Those things private high school don't like because they want the students to be prim and proper.

 

Chaeyoung never participated in any of the conversation. Jiwon, on the other hand, had always been curious of dyeing her hair. Blonde. Pink. Or whatever. Minho's _you're pale, anything can fit you_ floats in her mind, and he's apparently right. Jiwon dyed her hair blonde as soon as she moved into the university dorms. Kind of awkward at first, but she knows she looks good with it.

 

 

"Have you tried again?" Chaeyoung starts, leaning over Jiwon's shoulder to peek at her phone. The blonde sighs, typing in her passcode.

 

"They're terrible, I swear. Last time I checked, four have seen it. That's it." Jiwon opens her messenger app. "No replies. Still." She flails her arms in the air in utter disbelief.

 

"Wow," Chaeyoung laughs, taking the phone off of Jiwon's hand. She looks at the icons, the people who have seen the messages. Minho, _of course._ Hyunjin, _yeah he's always online._ Jiheon? _Must've accidentally click it_. Jisun, _that's given, she's never replied just...seen_. "We'll stay in contact, they say. We'll visit Mr. Yoo once a year, they say. _Liars."_ Slumping on her seat, she gives Jiwon her phone back.

 

  
-

 

 

  
On good days, they would all meet each other, say a few hi's and hello's, a fifteen minute talk or more. On better days, they would assign a cafe they could go to together, have Felix or Hyunjin treat them with whatever beverage they want. No coffee for Nagyung, she hates that, plus it doesn't help that she's a health major— she tells them that every time they try and get her to eat junkfoods. But on some days, like this particular one, they don't even get a glimpse of each other. Just Felix, being a free bird on a school day.

 

  
Hyunjin sits across from the orange head, his laptop clutched on his chest and headphones hanging on his neck. "Jeongin?"

 

"Already left, dude." Felix, not even looking up from the book he's reading (is that even connected to his major?), answered.

"Nagyung?"

 

"Will be here in," The orange head turn his head away to look at his phone. "Twenty, twenty-two minutes. I guess."

 

Hyunjin groans, slamming the laptop onto the wooden table in front of them, making him wince. It's a nice day, the four of them promised that this spot under the big oak tree with these wooden benches and wooden table would be their hangout place as the school year continue. Little did they know that 'hangout' means meeting each other two minutes before a bell rings, and sometimes they don't even get a high five just, "Oh, shoot, I have to run. Bye." Not even a normal greeting.

 

 

"Shit, I haven't seen Jeongin in a month." Hyunjin curses, resting his cheeks on the rough texture of the table before continuing, "Nakko, she's been all over the place. But I haven't actually talked to her. In, like, two weeks?!"

 

Felix finally looks up and closes his book. "Man, this is the first time I've seen you this month. And _this month_ is ending. Where have you been?"

 

 _Oh, oh right._ "I almost forgot about that," Hyunjin laughs, a little embarrassed that he didn't remember that this is the first time he's seeing Felix, after all those hectic schedules. "You know, practice. Practice, more practice."

 

Felix scoffs, resting his chin on his palm. "Tell me about it. Coach has been screaming at me since the day I introduced myself to him." They both laugh at the image in their head.

 

  
Felix decided to take up physical education. He wanted to continue learning taekwondo but this time, he thought, it will be better if he can actually make a living through it after college. With that in his mind, he then chose a major he could teach and do something he loves.

 

Hyunjin, too. He's been into dancing since he was young. There have been offers from entertainment companies— those that train kids at a young age to debut and become a global idol, something like that. But he refused. His parents were fine, though, Hyunjin wanted to perform in theatres. He wanted to do ballet and contemporary dance, rather than choreography made to follow a song they recorded and have to perform, promote each and every day.

 

 

  
A few minutes of chatting, catching up to each other's lives. First semester was _fine_ to say the least, but the second one? They barely had time to breathe fresh air, moreover, talk to each other.

 

  
"I don't think I have much time." Hyunjin sighs, looking up from his laptop. He's been checking out a video of him, recorded by one of his classmates, trying to see if his movement are precise enough for the recital in two weeks.

 

"Off you go, dude. It's fine," Felix shrugs, already packing up his things, but remembered something as Hyunjin stands up. "Oh, have you replied?"

 

"The group chat?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, no. I..I don't think I can, but I want to. It's too risky to answer so abruptly."

 _Sigh._ "Me too. Oh, well see you."

 

  
-

 

  
Jiheon will not give up today. Jiheon will stay sane. Jiheon will not fail. Jiheon—

 

 

Jiheon is sitting across the tall window inside her room, staring at the boring city life she's familiarized for the past eight months or so. She's eating sliced apples— _glad she even had the time to slice apples_. Rethinking her life choices.

 

The dorm is quiet as her two other roommates, one is a senior and the other is a junior, are at their afternoon classes. Jiheon has night classes on Thursday. One 8 am class, and two, 6 pm and 9 pm, night classes. As she waits for the sun to set, she tries to cherish the only time she can get her brain to rest. Getting accepted into one of the top universities in South Korea is a blessing, but maintaining to be in it? A nightmare.

 

  
She knows Chan and Saerom got accepted here as well, but _where are they?_ It's a big campus, sure. She's always seen those three people all the time, and she doesn't even know who they are.

 

 

Anyway, "I should probably get my ass off here." _As comfy as it is_. "I have a degree to finish." _Wait for me Blue House._

 

  
*

 

  
Saerom walks into the library, laptop bag on her right shoulder and a backpack behind her. The cafeteria was too noisy, she couldn't review her notes from Mr. Kim's class which is why she opted for the library instead.

 

 _And it's packed_. Of course, where would the students go to study if not the library? Just great. Sighing, in great frustration, she sits on an empty chair beside a group of guys obviously just chatting and having fun during their free time, Saerom blankly guesses.

 

  
As her laptop loads, Saerom scans the floor. The computers are all occupied. She could see some of the private study rooms are full. If only she had some friends here, like, maybe Jiheon. She miss Jiheon so much, they haven't seen each other in months! Shaking her thoughts away, Saerom felt someone's eyes on her. She looks over the computer section, realizing too late that _it's Chan._

 

Her old classmate smiles at her sheepishly, earning a shy wave from Saerom. "Have you been well?" She mouths, afraid that she'll catch other people's attention if she speaks loud enough. Chan nods and asks her the same question. Saerom mouths a "yes" in return.

 

 

Chan smiles before staring back at the computer in front of him again, and Saerom looking at her laptop as she types her password. This is the first time they've seen— caught a glimpse of— each other, since the new year started. And yet, they can't talk as they're both busy with _whatever this is_ , Saerom mentally groans, glaring at her laptop. _It's lagging again. Oh, god help her_.

 

  
-

 

 

 

**[ kihyun's angels ]**

**jiwon:** maybe if you reply????

  
_seen by: minho, jisun, hyunjin, jiheon_

 

 **jiwon:** okay, so...  
**jiwon:** no one? really?

 

 **changbin:** hey, just saw this. im sorry. i might not...go  
**chaeyoung:** it's okay, bud. we understand ^^

  
**woojin:** I can't, too! Sorry. Projects, finals, etc.  
**jisun:** 50/50 !!!  
**minho:** if my brother gives me more money  
**jisun:** stop asking your brother for money idiot  
**jiwon:** yOu worms dont fight here!!  
**jiwon:** minho r u coming or not ???  
**minho:** t r y

 

 **chaeyoung:** how about the others : (((

_seen by: all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (henlo its me again, i decided to add another part for this series. it's a little faster/shorter than the first one since this is gonna be just collection of important(?), relevant(?) things that happened during the kids'—"""young adults'""" —college lives. so will include woosh woosh time lapse and such, which mean i might either post regularly or skip to every other week, we'll see haha. anyways, thank you and enjoy! as usual, watch out for errors ^^) ♡


	2. wassup fam pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watching the sunset reminds me of that time mr. yoo scolded us for breaking the classroom projector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday flower kei~ aaaand happy #hyunjiwonday to our twinsies !!!

East Wing, 3rd floor. Woojin heard this is the best place to watch the sunset. With the trail of long benches at the side of the hallways, and the trees swaying back and forth for the wind is always present. A great view really, he perceives, as he walks closer to where there are only a few people. It's his first time strolling over to this place, his usual being the math and science buildings. Sometimes if his friends are taking too long, Woojin would fetch them off to wherever they are. The campus is pretty big, he'll walk around and never visit the same place twice.

 

 

He settles on a bench, dropping his bag in front of him before resting his back on the backrest. "Hey," a soft voice interrupted, making Woojin look at the person beside him.

 

"Oh, hey. Didn't see you there, sorry." Woojin smiles, formally. Him and Gyuri weren't really that close. He's best friends with Saerom, and that's probably the only way he was able to know Gyuri is also attending the same school as him.

 

"No harm done, silly. How's life?" Gyuri smiles back before gazing back to the calming scenery of trees and the almost sunset in front of them, partnered by the buzzing noise of students below.

"Kind of hard, to be honest with you."

 

"Yeah, no kidding. Bio- _something_ engineering? What the heck is that? Where did that even come from?" Gyuri chuckles after finishing her statement, making Woojin laugh, too.

"Hey, Chemistry Major. Don't talk to me like that." He jokes, pointing a finger at Gyuri. They both laugh as they talk about the difficulties of being a science major. Gyuri mentioned something about exams, and Woojin immediately groans followed by a _tell me about it._

 

 

Talking for a while, as they watch the sunset, really helps making up for the lost time they brushed off each other during high school. He didn't know that Gyuri plays the piano, and Gyuri didn't know Woojin does too. They didn't know they have so many things in common, until now, apparently.

 

"Did that thing with Jaehyun ever worked?" Woojin mentions once they were in the topic of crushes. He's told Gyuri his _mild_ attraction for Chan, and believes he'll never hear the end of it.

 

"Eh, not really. Turns out, he likes another boy."

"Oh. Oh, man, how did you...?"

 

"One of his classmates told me, two days before graduation." Gyuri sighs, thinking of those lost times that could've been put to better use than follow a boy around. "Anyway, you going?"

Woojin blinks, suddenly the question feels foreign, "...Where exactly?"

 

By now, the sky is a shade of purple, pink and blue. The sun is beginning to hide and the moon is up there, saying hello. Woojin looks away from it to turn to Gyuri. "What do you mean?" He ask again.

 

"The thing Jiwon said, in the group chat? I didn't open but I got the notifications."

 _Oh._ "Oh, that. I was planning on replying, to tell them I can't. Remember, exams?"

 

"Yeah, and besides, we're so far from them already. I can't travel back and forth just to visit for a day. I want to, but I can't." Gyuri pouts, shaking her head lightly. "I miss them, but I need to study."

 

  
-

 

 

  
Minho would like to take a break, thank you very much. As if completing endless drawing plates and passing projects aren't enough to ruin his week, his brother exist too. It's not like he asked for this, or even wanted to help out with this _damned_ art cafe. No. He was practically forced to do this, to do everything in his life, actually. His father's "if you want to be independent, why not start working for your brother. You earn money, you can save it. Since we'll send you your allowance every week, anyway." Again, he didn't ask for this.

 

  
"Table 3 is dirty, might want to clean it." Minhyuk, Minho's brother, whispers behind him making the poor boy jump. He glares at Minhyuk before he frustratingly grabbed the wet rag behind him. "And do better at your job, will you?" His brother adds, cheekily, pissing Minho off even more.

 

 

 

  
"Minho, hi."

  
Stopping the sigh from his lips as he starts wiping the table, Minho looks up to the person greeting him. It's Seungmin, sitting at the booth next to the one he's cleaning. Minho and Seungmin, they were never that close. Sure, there were times they joke around and talk. But Seungmin, he's never a close friend to Minho, not like Jisun or Jiwon, or even Jisung in this case. Minho, too, he's never been that close to Seungmin— unlike Hyunjin, or Jeongin, or even Nagyung. Just a thought, Minho tells himself. He never realized it until now.

 

 

"Hey, Seungmin, nice to see you." Minho offers a wide smile, continuing to wipe the table and making sure the sugar cubes and syrup bottle don't fall off. "How have you been? I've been seeing you around, but never actually greet you personally." If there's one thing people can describe Minho with, it's that he's straightforward. Too straightforward, actually.

 

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I've been seeing you around. You seem busy, so it's okay. No worries." _Small talk._ That's what they usually do. "And, you work here?"

"Hm? Well, yeah. My brother owns the place. I was...forced."

 

"But, they said the owner make those arts on the wall. So your brother made them?" Seungmin points at the different pieces of artworks framed on every corner of the place. Shades of orange, yellow, blue and maroon splattered on the wall. The paintings are of, mostly, animals and mythical creatures.

 

"Yep."

"Wow, he's really good."

"I'd say thank you but I hate him."

 

Seungmin laughs, looking away from the painting of a two whales smiling at each other to look at Minho. "Do you live with him? I don't see you around the dorms."

 

"Sadly, yes." Minho shrugs, putting the rag on the lowest pocket of his apron. "Upstairs, actually. He's living with his boyfriend. Even worse."

 

 

"Hm, you said you'll go?" Seungmin changes the topic before Minho could tell him he needs to go or his brother will scold him again.

"I said I'll try, but I guess I can. You?"

 

Seungmin smiles sadly, "Tell whoever will come that I miss them a lot, but I can't, sorry."

"No need to apologize. Anyway, I need to get back to work."

"See you around."

"You too, Seungmin."

 

 

*

 

 

Jisun walks into the empty cafe, hair frizzy from being out in the sun for too long, while giving Minho a knowing look. Said boy is sitting on a stool beside the counter, staring tiredly at his friend. "You can't order, we're close."

"But I'm your friend." Jisun pouts, sitting on a stool beside Minho, the same time Minhyuk steps out of the back room.

 

"Hey, Ssen, how's your day?" Minhyuk greets her, and Minho's sure his brother was nowhere near that chirpy five minutes ago when he entered the back room.

"Tiring, what else, oppa? Can I order?"

"Sure, dear. Whatchu want?"

 

Jisung pursed her lips, thinking, tilting her head a bit to check the menu board above— as if she's not here everyday. "A latte and earl grey vanilla cake, please."

 

 

Minhyuk hums happily, "Sure, coming right up!" Minho rolls his eyes as his brother turns around to make the coffee, and Hoseok, Minhyuk's boyfriend, appeared out of nowhere. It made Minhyuk stop whatever he's doing, and jumps off the ground to hug said boyfriend. Minho, by now, have his eye rolling mode in default.

 

"Can they not do that in public, please." He groans, taking a glance at the glass windows in front of the cafe.

"Oh, shut up. It's cute."

 

 _It is cute_. Minho isn't denying that, but they should really know that this place isn't the most _love_ friendly place in the world. Though that never stopped the two, maybe that's why Minho is so pissed seeing them cuddle and kiss everyday as if no one's looking. Maybe Minho's jealous. _Maybe_ Minho should finish this report and stop getting distracted.

 

  
"Here you go, sweet cheeks." Minhyuk places the slice of cake and a latte with a whale art on top of it in front of Jisun.

"Thank you, oppa."

"Look at Jisun thanking me. Minho, you should be more like her."

 

"He _is_ more like me, he likes boys." Minho smacks Jisun's arm before the sentence was even finish, making her wince in pain and Minhyuk gasping in shock.

"Minho! Don't hurt your friends."

 

 

 

  
By the time Jisun finishes the cake, Minhyuk and Hoseok were already upstairs, and it's now Minho's responsibility to lock up when Jisun leaves.

 

  
"You're going, right?" Jisun starts a she slides off the stool.

"Oh, yeah. I can. Seungmin was here awhile ago, too. He told me he can't go."

 

"Well that's just too bad. The SNU peeps are not replying either." She sighs, slinging her bag on her left shoulder before facing Minho again, still seated on the stool. "Is, is he going?"

 

"Hm? Who?" Minho narrows his eyes when Jisun gave him a _you know who_ look. "Changbin? I don't know, I think he said he can't. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought...you'll finally, you know."

"I don't like him anymore."

 

"Sure, Jan. Whatever you say— have to go! Bye!" Jisun practically jumps out of the door before Minho realized his dear friend didn't pay for her food.

 

  
-

 

  
_28,755 views_  
_posted 13 hours ago_

 

Jisung nods, satisfied by what he saw. It's getting there, they're getting there. It hasn't been a while, too, since they started getting monetized for posting their own music on Youtube. Him and Changbin. After moving outside of Seoul, to this _medium_ sized campus, Changbin and Jisung talked about making their own sound during their free time. It helps with practice, too. Right now, they're inside the studio Changbin asked his parents to give him after graduating high school. They go here whenever they can, it's only a few walks away from the campus and the dorms.

 

"It would be nice if Seoyeon features on this track." Changbin sighs, playing the upbeat tune from his laptop to give his point. "If we ever see her, that is."

 

Jisung chuckles, patting Changbin's back in affirmation. "I know, her voice fits our style so much. Where is she now, anyway?"

 

Seoyeon, she's been everywhere since she entered college. It wasn't planned, but one day she decided to audition for a singing competition inside the university. She got in, and the next thing they know, Seoyeon's the most renowned freshman inside the school. If you walk through the halls of the school, you'd see her photos with the rest of the school's music team. Their congratulatory banners and the photos of them from competitions from all around the country and Asia.

 

"Hongkong, I guess."

"I think that was last week. I heard she's in Japan? Taiwan??"

"I don't know, man." Changbin shakes his head in distress. "How about we just ask Hayoung? She can do it, right?"

 

Jisung furrows his eyebrows, as if thinking it's a bad idea to let Hayoung get involve with them. "I guess, but she's very busy, you know. She has a scholarship—"

 

It's true, Hayoung has been accepted due to her excellent dance performance during the auditions. Aside from that, she did have average grades, but the school focuses more on performance rather than grades. Hayoung just had to work five times as hard as Jisung and Changbin to maintain her place. She has a decent family, but not as wealthy as the two.

 

  
"Yeah, yeah. Not everyone are like us, blahblah."

"I wish Chan was here."

"That guy, too. I couldn't contact him for ages. Why did he even choose that school over art school?"

 

 

"Can, can we not do this again? How about we just finish one, one track first. I need to leave in twenty minutes. I have homework."

 

Changbin side-eyed Jisung from his seat before speaking, "So I'm guessing you're gonna be busy this and next week?"

 

Jisung looks at him before clicking buttons in his laptop again. "Hm? This about the meet up thing? I told you I can't. We're far from Seoul already, we can't ride the train to there and back for just a few hours of chitchat."

 

  
-

 

  
**[ kihyun's angels ]**

 

 **jiwon:** to those whomst will go  
**jiwon:** the bus stop near the park, thats where well all meet first ; )))  
**jiwon:** chaengie and i will wait from 12.00 noon to 1.15 okay? thats a long time :c we miss u guys  
**hyunjin:** copy  
**gyuri:** : ((

_seen by: all_

 

 

  
**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

 **megan fox:** mr yooooooo  
**main vocalist:** Yes, Jiwon?  
**megan fox:** we miss youyuuu

 

 **orangeade:** we miss you : ((  
**bobblehead:** yeah we mishu : ((  
**president baek:** ^^^^^  
**innie meenie:** jiheon is still the most fun i see....  
**president baek:** shut up jeongin  
**innie meenie:** i miss u too best friend  
**mouse in the trap:** im getting emotional now

 

 **main vocalist:** Sorry. I had some work to do, but I miss you all as well! I hope everyone is doing well :)

_seen by: 15 people_

 


	3. we miss yoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5/18 is not the ideal proportion, at least they tried

Underneath the burning sun, Jiwon and Chaeyoung wait for the others to arrive. Technically, they have no idea who and how many of their friends will come, but whoever decides to meet up and see Mr. Yoo again, they're waiting for them. It's been twenty minutes since they arrived and endured the presence of the afternoon light. Spring just started but it's already so sunny than it was two weeks ago.

 

"Well, that's the fourth bus." Chaeyoung claps her hands in acknowledgement, and dismay, as few people get off the bus in front of them. It's still early anyway, Jiwon tells herself. They will come.

 

 

  
A few more minutes went by and the fifth bus stopped in front. There were about four people that got in and two that got off, based on the pairs of shoes they can see from this angle. Chaeyoung and Jiwon didn't bother looking up as the sun is right there, blinding them. So when a pair of grey and black rubber shoes didn't move from where it's standing, beside where Chaeyoung sits, the two looked up like two meerkats looking for food.

 

"Are you guys hungry? Cause I brought snacks!" He wiggles four packs of regular sized Combos in his hands, smiling proudly when he sees Chaeyoung and Jiwon, eyes wide.

 

"Hyunjin, you dork!" Jiwon was the first to snap out of her thoughts, and before Hyunjin can do anything, the shorter girl jumps in front to hug him. Hyunjin cackles, a little bit of choking here and there because _Jiwon is a hugger_. Chaeyoung tried pulling Jiwon away from Hyunjin with a, "Okay, I think you're killing him. Which is bad, because I need food not a trip to the police." Jiwon loosen her hold on Hyunjin's neck and grabs one pack from the boy's hand.

 

  
Opening the snack bag, Jiwon sits back on her previous seat happily. Hyunjin and Chaeyoung sit as well, opening a pack of Combos for themselves. "I'm glad you came, dude." Jiwon mumbles while stuffing her mouth with food.

 

"Yeah," Hyunjin sighs, taking one piece to his mouth before continuing, "I need some rest anyway. The campus is getting too stuffy for my liking."

 

"I get you, bud." Chaeyoung pats Hyunjin's shoulder, sighing to herself. "A big school, but you feel like you're trapped, huh?" Chaeyoung adds, a question more for herself, but Hyunjin nods in agreement.

 

 

As they greet each other and talk about their unhealthy habits as college freshmen, another bus stops in front. They didn't notice, but the time from Hyunjin's arrival have already been fifteen minutes. The three kept talking, not minding how many people were dropped off or got in.

 

Until, "Wow, so no greetings, then?" A mildly offend voice, that seems like they're always offended, says followed by a scoff.

"Yeah, I thought you miss us?" Another voice, now from a more feminine, but just like the other voice, seems like they're offended by anything.

 

By the time the second voice was done talking, the three stopped their chit chat to look up. Hyunjin laughs, Chaeyoung shouts at them, and Jiwon squeals jumping at the two arrivals, just like what she did to Hyunjin a few minutes ago.

 

"I hate you guys!" Jiwon shouts, no venom in her voice instead, a laugh emits through it as the first one complains about how heavy Jiwon is.

 

"You missed us."

"I did! Now, shut up!" Jiwon chirps, too happy to even stop choking the two with her hug. Chaeyoung appears again to control Jiwon before she kills her best friends.

 

"Minho, Jisun. I'm glad you decide to come!" Chaeyoung smiles, bright as the afternoon sun.

 

"Eh, got nothing to do. Besides, Jiwon kept annoying us in the group chat." Jisun explains, fixing her hair after being ruffled by Jiwon's embrace.

 

"Group chat? What group chat?" Hyunjin quirks an eyebrow.

 

"Oh, we have this group chat with just the three of us. It's pretty fun. Except Jiwon's there."

 

"Hey!" Jiwon screech, smacking Minho's arm making the boy hiss in pain, glaring at Jiwon in return.

 

 

  
They discussed their current lives, joke around, asked who's doing what and if anyone actually have the time to date. The five of them talk for a while, as there's still a few minutes left. "The others might arrive late." Hyunjin suggested when Jisun asked if they should just head down to where they're really headed.

 

  
The sound of puppies barking and children playing from the playground across them is kind of calming. They usually hear those when they go home in the afternoon. Now, hearing it for the first time in a little under one year, kind of makes them sigh, in a good way. It's only been a couple of months, but college is already tiring. It's only been a couple of months, but it feels like they haven't been to this place for years.

 

  
"It's 1:13, should we go there now?" Minho looks up from his phone, glancing over at his friends for confirmation. "The last bus stopped two minutes ago."

 

"I-I guess," Jiwon blinks, the other stood up from where they were seated. "When will the next bus arrive? Five? Ten minutes?" She continues, looking at her friends to the empty street in front of her.

"Yeah, about ten. Why?" Minho asked, arching a brow. "I think if anyone else will come, they'll just go straight to the school."

 

 

"Let's go~" Jisun sing songs, bouncing off her feet as she starts walking. The rest of them follows, Jiwon still hesitantly walking behind the four. She kept on glancing at the bus stop, hoping to see the next bus arrive. Until it's out of sight, Chaeyoung nudges her friend's side.

 

 

-

 

 

"Apparently, she's a big campus star now."

"Really?"

 

They were now walking along the pathway leading to the school's main gate. It was moreso a five minute walk, but when you're with friends whom you haven't seen in a while, a five minute walk can turn into ten or fifteen....depending on the amount of talking you prepared.

 

"Where did you get this information?" Jisun turns to the rest to ask.

 

Minho shrugs before answering, "Remember that extra credit thing? We had to watch the music and arts org compete with different universities. Seoyeon had a solo!" He emphasized with a stomp and flailing hands. "And the students in front of me knew who she was. They were from different universities!"

 

"Wow," Jiwon gasped, nodding in amusement. "I guess that's why we haven't heard from her in a while."

"Yeah, probably."

 

 

 

A few more steps, and they can already see the main gate. The security guard is still the same one from the last time they entered the premises. It's quite peaceful, though, they wonder where's everyone on a school day. Chaeyoung absentmindedly turns her head to scan the street across from them. _Something feels different._

 

"Where's Ahjumma's home cooked shop?" Chaeyoung mutters, a clear disappointed in her voice.

"Hm? Oh, that." Minho replies without a trace of confusion or worry. "They're building a convenience store, I think. Or another resto. I'm not sure. I heard it from dad last time I went home." He's from around here and, his father _knows_ everyone and everything around here.

 

  
"What? Really?" Hyunjin adds, his eyes wide and his lips close to a pout. " Since when? What? Why? I think I'm sad now."

 

Minho thins his lips before continuing, "I don't know, probably before the school year started. A month after we graduated? Not sure."

"So does that mean no more tteokbokki after school?"

 

Jisun looks around, she remembers this street so well, but from the looks of it, it has changed so much since they graduated and moved. "I don't see the stalls anymore."

"I guess no more fish cakes and fish breads, too." Hyunjin sighs, continuing to walk.

 

  
Jiwon sighs, looking at the destroyed exterior of the shop they used to go to after school. The emptiness of the steet that used to be filled with students eating street foods and laughing with each other. Before she looks back and smiles at the others, "Eh, anyway. Let's not be sad 'bout that now! We're here to visit, right?"

 

Minho scoffs, eyeing the main gate. "Speaking of," He tilts his head up to emphasize his point.

 

 

  
"MR. YOO!!!!!"

 

 

  
-

 

 

The five of the shouts from outside the gate, so enthusiastic. Kihyun jumps from where he's currently standing, a few portfolios cradled in his arms. He was just about to go back to the faculty room.

 

Soon the group of five starts walking happily towards him, and Kihyun didn't have the time to react before Hyunjin and Jiwon started hugging— squeezing— him. "We miss you!!" The two says at the same time as they loosen the hug and stand beside their adviser.

 

 

Kihyun smiles in amusement, looking at each one of them. Jiwon.... has blonde hair? Chaeyoung, this girl is just really tall. And she has orange hair? It fits her. Jisun, maybe the dye is fading, but Kihyun could see a bit of purple there. Hyunjin has ash grey hair, it fits him too. Minho, Minho is still the same with his black hair. Why is Kihyun so stunned that they dyed their hair, anyway? Maybe because the last time he saw them, they look like little children (when they're absolutely not. They were seventeen and eighteen year olds!) but now, it seems like they've grown so much in just a few months.

 

Kihyun smiles again, patting Hyunjin's shoulder out of habit. "How have you been?" He speaks, far too cheery from his usual self. He missed these children.

 

"Well, for starters, we miss you." Minho shrugs, but a smile is creeping on the side of his mouth before cracking into a wide one.

 

  
"Minho? Is saying something sweet? Where am I?" Jisun gasped, placing her hand on her left chest as if she's having a heart attack. Minho pinches her arm in return. "Ow! You always do that. I hate you."

"I know."

 

  
Kihyun laughs with the rest as Jisun and Minho bickers. He guess some things never changed. As the kids talk about each of their campus life, Kihyun feels a tap in his shoulder. He turns around on instinct, ready to greet whoever it is.

 

 

"Hey," Changkyun smiles warmly at him before he looks at five of Kihyun's students scattered in front of him. "Man, you guys are so grown up now!"

 

A series of greetings follows that made Changkyun chuckle. "Hyunjin, you're even taller than me now!" He jokes making Hyunjin giggle.

"I've always been taller than you Mr. Im!"

Changkyun pouts playfully before laughing, and turning his attention back to Kihyun and the stack of portfolios in his arms. "You need help?"

 

Kihyun narrows his eyebrows in confusion then realizing what Changkyun meant, "Oh, no it's fine. Thank you."

"Mm, okay." The younger nods and looks back at them with a smile. "Well, I have a few things to finish. It's nice seeing you kids again!" Changkyun waves at them before entering the front door of the building next to them.

 

 

"So when's the wedding?" Minho starts once Changkyun is out of sight.

"What do you mean, Minho?" Kihyun replies, composing himself, and the rest of them chuckles. These kids, they're still the same as ever.

"I think he means you and Mr. Im." Chaeyoung continues, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

  
Kihyun sighs, shaking his head in defeat. "How about we go inside? Maybe I'll order chicken." The five of them cheers, brushing off their teasing with laughs, as they follow Kihyun inside the school building.

 

 

 

  
"Where is everyone?" Jiwon asks as they're going up the stairs. The school is so quiet today.

  
"Oh, well, we had to clear out the school since the head directors have a meeting after lunch. We had the students dismissed at eleven thirty." Kihyun explains, leading them to the faculty room's door.

 

  
Hyunjin stops walking when Kihyun opens the door. "Wait. Mr. Yoo, are we even allowed here?"

Kihyun looks back at him and shrugs, "You guys are not students here anymore. You're my visitors." He enters the room, holding the door for the five of them. "We'll stay in the lounge over there, so to not disturb the others, okay?"

 

 

  
Kihyun ordered chicken as he said, it arrived a bit later, but faster than he expected. As they eat, they discussed what has happened in everyone's life. The kids seem be more focused in school now than they were in high school. Kihyun can't blame them, when he was in college he couldn't even make proper conversations with his blockmates. It's nice that they still have time to visit him. It makes him feel like he's been doing this _teaching_ job right.

 

  
"Hyunjin, you should eat more." Kihyun comments when he noticed Hyunjin hesitating to grab a seasoned chicken. Hyunjin smiles sheepishly, "I'm on a diet, Mr. Yoo. My instructor says I can't eat too much....anything."

 

Chaeyoung pouts from beside him, "Being a dancer is hard, huh?"

"Oh, you did take contemporary?"

"Yes, and ballet."

 

"That's good! That's very good, I can't speak for your instructor but one chicken wouldn't hurt right?" Kihyun says, placing a piece of chicken on Hyunjin's paper plate. "Minho, how about you? Are you also taking dance? You're pretty good at it. You said you want to."

 

Minho smiles from one side of his mouth, looking down on his paper plate full of chicken remnants. "Well, my father didn't like it very much."

Kihyun furrows his eyebrows, "Why not?"

 

"You see, Mr. Yoo. His brother? Already took arts and that was just him rebelling against their parents." Jiwon explains, looking at Minho with sad eyes.

 

Jisun nods, "Yeah, and so, uncle didn't want Minho to do _the same mistake_ — uncle's words not mine— as his brother."

 

"I'm sorry I asked."

 

"No, no. It's okay, Mr. Yoo, really." Minho waves his hand holding the chopsticks before grabbing another piece of chicken. Kihyun continues to look at him worriedly.

 

 

  
"Hm, well how about the top three students of mine? Any news?"

 

Jiwon gasped, making all of them look at her. "Chaeyoung, Hyunjin and I are here already, Mr. Yoo. Isn't that enough?" She adds, dramatically.

 

"I think he means, the smart ones. Not, not the top three pain in the ass." Jisun looks at them knowingly, and Jiwon throwing her a chicken bone. Jisun hisses in return.

 

 

"If you're talking about the boring ones, Mr. Yoo. We haven't heard from them. Jeongin might have. He's close with Jiheon, but Jeongin is also nowhere to be found." Hyunjin explains, finally eating the piece of chicken Kihyun placed on his plate.

 

 

They talked more and more, until Kihyun forgets that he has to finish checking the test papers and project of his students. He did, however, found out so much of what's happened in the kids' lives. Kihyun is just so proud and happy that they're here, and living well. He cannot believe he's as attached to them as they are to him. Seeing them all mature (well...) and focused with their goals, still didn't change the fact that a year ago they all tried ditching prom to go to Ahjumma's home cooked shop to eat her homemade japchae, kimchi fried rice, and drank a bunch of sprite.

 

 

  
-

 

  
**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 **megan fox:** _[img_withmryoo.jpg]_  
**main vocalist:** Thank you for visiting me, kids :) Did you get home safe?  
**bobblehead:** yess  
**hyun's jeans:** we did!! thank you mr yooo

 **president baek:** well, that's unfair  
**nakko taco:** : (((  
**strawbinnie:** i am: very sad now  
**woo-no-fun:** I feel left out....  
**orangeade:** tell me about it :/

 **megan fox:** oH so now you guys are replying huh!!!  
**innie meenie:** eep she's mad  
**megan fox:** no yangyang chicken, i am totally happy cant u see >:(  
**jisunset:** yikes she called you yangyang chicken, this is personal...  
**innie meenie:** mom im scared  
**romsae the pig:** Sorry can't help you, I'm busy.  
**innie meenie:** im-  
**chachaeng:** ajdjjfgj saerom is alive and shes here to shut jeongin off  
**president baek:** QUEEN

 **megan fox:** _[img_hyunjinsameme.jpg]_  
**megan fox:** more from today bc i want yall to suffer  
**hyun's jeans:** WOW  
**chachaeng:** hyunjin falling off the chair with a chicken wing in his hand is the highlight of the year.  
**jisunset:** last year was minho coughing sprite right?  
**romsae the pig:** yep  
**woo-no-fun:** definitely  
**nakko taco:** 100%

 

_bobblehead left the group chat_

 

_megan fox added Lee Minho to the group chat_

 

 **Lee Minho:** ugh i hate you all

 

_chachaeng changed Lee Minho's nickname to bobblehead_

 

 


	4. extra bounce #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _timeline: may 2019 - april 2020_

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

**side dish:** _<https://youtu.be/Dab4EENTW5I>_ hello, if anyone of you could like and share this video it would be a great help to me >< thank you!

 

**hyun's jeans:** cHaaaan!!!!!  
**side dish:** hyunjiiiiin!!!  
**orangeade:** hey nice track! what's it for?  
**side dish:** finals ugh  
**strawbinnie:** finals? it's like you produced that for an idol group man  
**haninamillion:** yeah dude it's amazing!! collab with us sometime

 

**chachaeng:** why are the dead soul suddenly alive?  
**chachaeng:** done with finals?  
**chachaeng:** neways nice song!!!!  
**side dish:** thanksss and yea almost done been pretty busy with projects  
**president baek:** well not me  
**romsae the pig:** LMAO I see Chan go in and out the school library everyday  
**side dish:** u know how miserable i am  
**president baek:** oh so you guys see each other  
**romsae the pig:** Kind of like that  
**innie meenie:** im here toooo  
**chachaeng:** mm too bad we dun need you  
**president baek:** ^president baek approves  
**haninamillion:** i guess u guys are still best friends forever??  
**innie meenie:** yEs  
**president baek:** sadly.  
**president baek:** anywayss i listened to _@Bang Chan_ 's song, it's pretty nice! shared it too~  
**side dish:** aaaaahhhh thank you jiheon!! truly our president  
**romsae the pig:** Hey!  
**side dish:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

_last opened: may 16, 2019_

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

**main vocalist:** New school year! Be happy and be yourselves :)

 

**jisunset:** thankchu mryooo  
**dragon boy:** that gAve me hope :")  
**nakko taco:** me 2

 

_last opened: august 23, 2019_

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**chachaeng:** _[img_megancantswim.jpg]_  
**chachaeng:** is megan drowning??? i think she is????  
**bobblehead:** she has a freaking floater jajdjfj  
**ddaengddaeng:** and you're telling this to us because.....?  
**chachaeng:** to embarrass her obvvv

 

  
**megan fox:** LEE CHAEYOUNG YOU CRACKHEAD!!! WHERE ARE YOU  
**chachaeng:** hiding  
**orangeade:** why are we screaming?  
**orangeade:** Oh...nevermind :")  
**megan fox:** im leaving this group  
**bobblehead:** it would be our pleasure

 

**megan fox:** man what did i do to deserve this???

 

_last opened: 5:42 pm_

 

  
**jisunset:** hey maybe we should see each other again!!

 

**woo-no-fun:** Jisun. It's going to be REALLY cold in a few weeks. I don't think we can  
**jisunset:** kajdjfjf woojin i didnt say immediately  
**woo-no-fun:** OMG Hahahaha. I'm sorry ><  
**innie meenie:** it bothers me that you put a period after typing hahahaha ?¿  
**innie meenie:** but yeah i agree we should plan a trip together!!! it would be fun!!!

 

**hyun's jeans:** we better be complete this time!

 

_last opened: september 17, 2019_

 

 

  
**[ kihyun and the band]**

 

**romsae the pig:** _[img_classpicture18.jpg]_  
**romsae the pig:** Happy Birthday Mr. Yoo, from your favorite class!

 

**main vocalist:** Thank you Saerom! I miss everyone!  
**innie meenie:** that was...a bad day for my hair  
**main vocalist:** Who are you kidding, Jeongin? Your hair looks very nice.  
**innie meenie:** i dont believe but thank you mr yoo, and happy birthday!!

 

**mouse in the trap:** i look like an under cooked bread  
**strawbinnie:** under BAKED bread ;;;))

 

_last opened: november 22, 2019_

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**mouse in the trap:** heyy!! if anyone's available me and my crew have this gig in seoul for a week >< i'll send the details if anyone wants to come yayyy  
**mouse in the trap:** _[img_promoposter.jpg]_  
**side dish:** let's get it hayoung!!!  
**mouse in the trap:** hehe thank you chan ><  
**orangeade:** omg you big old bread!!! i'll try, i miss you so much and seoyeon too :(  
**mouse in the trap:** is seoyeon even in this gc?  
**haninamillion:** of course she is? it's our gc from two years ago???

 

**sleepy syeonie:** heard my name, i'm here!  
**romsae the pig:** Seoyeooooon where have you been?!  
**chachaeng:** the princess is alive Ö  
**strawbinnie:** where have you been anyway?? im from the same uni but i saw you once and that was orientation day.  
**haninamillion:** ^ !!!!!  
**sleepy syeonie:** i'm sorry! >< org. and competitions kept me so busy!  
**sleepy syeonie:** but i'm on a break on that for now.  
**megan fox:** why???  
**sleepy syeonie:** hi jiwonie~ and because i can't join for a few months. i injured my ankle  
**chachaeng:** whaaaat???  
**ddaengddaeng:** syeonie : (((  
**dragon boy:** im here to say, WHAAAAAT?  
**bobblehead:** seoyeon what happened :/

 

**sleepy syeonie:** hey, i'm sorry for worrying you guys. i just got a bit careless, that's all! i'm sorry  
**jisunset:** stupid u didnt have to apologize >:(  
**romsae the pig:** wHat whAt ?? My child is hurt?? Huh?  
**sleepy syeonie:** hahaha i'm fine now, i've been resting for two weeks. don't worry!  
**megan fox:** be more careful seoyeonie :(  
**sleepy syeonie:** i will!

 

**main vocalist:** Get well soon, Seoyeon. Please be more careful.

 

  
_last opened: january 27, 2020_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**[ kihyun's angels ]**

 

_last opened: april 2019_

 

  
**chaeyoung:** i guess it's time to plan that trip huh  
**jiwon:** huh i guess it is...

 

**jeongin:** what trip?  
**nagyung:** the one jisun said a few months ago?  
**minho:** why are we using this chat instead of the other one?  
**chaeyoung:** yes to nakko, and because we don't really need mr yoo for this to minho

 

**jiwon:** raise your hand if youre in!!  
**jiwon:** yay everyone's going!!!

 

**jisung:** wait wait waaaait but first when will this be?  
**chaeyoung:** summer of course!  
**felix:** i...don't know if i can go.....  
**jiwon:** nooo nooo everyone should be present >:(  
**jiheon:** but extra credit...  
**jiwon:** it's two days and one night, jiheon. im sure theres enough space in your schedule

 

**jiheon:** ugh we'll see  
**gyuri:** ohh let's gooo  
**saerom:** Me too!!  
**woojin:** Okay, maybe I'll clear some things out.  
**saerom:** Wooojiiiin!!! Finally! We'll see each other again :(((

 

**jeongin:** i wish jiheon missed me as much as saerom missed woojin  
**jiheon:** yeah sorry, no shooting star tonight  
**felix:** IM IN TEARS WHAT DID JEONGIN DO TO DESERVE THIS

 

**seoyeon:** i can go! it's just for two days, right? it won't hurt hehe~  
**jisung:** okay maybe i'll go too...

 

**jiwon:** okay....well, we'll wait for the others replyyy  
**seungmin:** where will this be?  
**chaeyoung:** oh we saw this great camping lounge with cute cabins and all that and it has a pretty reasonable price! not so far from seoul too!

 

_seen by: all_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #straykids1stwin !!!! happens to be 4419 / 4+4+1=9 (we all know that><) / and also my username owo  
> ♡


	5. we're getting the band back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cancelled plans? it's not like this hasn't happened before

It wasn't _cancelled,_ it was _delayed._ For like, two months. Sure, there were times when they tried calling each other to see if they were available _now._ Sure, most (all) of those times, none of them picked up. Sure, some of them were very frustrated by the fact that they've planned this months prior but nothing seems to be getting done. But it's okay now, at least. They're on their way to the camping _slash_ beach resort Chaeyoung has been fussing about since they _planned_ said trip.

 

They're not riding together though, they just set a time, date and place to meet since Chaeyoung got the pass for the eighteen of them. Pretty pricey, Seungmin commented once when Chaeyoung told them the amount they should chip in. They don't know what they're getting into, but they hope it's something that can actually heal their minds and bodies from the stress that is college.

 

  
The meeting place is the resort parking lot. The farthest side, away from the entrance gate. They should all be there before 8 am, because their reservation is scheduled from 9 am that day till 12 noon the next day. They can't waste a single minute. Again, it's pretty pricey.

 

 

First to arrive was Chaeyoung, of course. Seungmin warned her that if she's not there by the time _at least_ three of them are there then that means she's not taking it seriously. They always had this _frenemies_ type of relationship. Chaeyoung was most of the time tardy when they were in high school. Seungmin was always on time, and he's the one who writes the late comer's name on the attendance book. He'd warn Chaeyoung about it, and the effect of it on her report card. Chaeyoung didn't really care. Seungmin still tells her about _her mistakes for not listening to him._

 

  
Minutes passed and a lot of _where is everyone?_ has been sent on the group chat, a few have arrived. Jiwon, Jisun and Minho said they had a sleepover the night before, in Minho's crib. "It's the closest here, so we thought why not." Jiwon shrugs, when Chaeyoung asked about it. At the same time, Jiheon arrived. Chaeyoung noticed the annoyance in her face and quickly tells, "You're not late, stupid" to Jiheon. She knows her too well. She cares about punctuality too much, _too much._

 

Not much later, Felix, Nagyung, Hyunjin and Jeongin were next to arrive. They got off a bus, and Chaeyoung thinks they met at their university before heading here. Jeongin jumps off the bus, almost falling face flat on the concrete ground, and runs to hug Jiheon. Jiheon coughs a "You're clogging my airways and I can't breathe." But subconsciously hugs Jeongin back.

 

  
The next to arrive was Seungmin. He's told Chaeyoung on private message that he'll purposely arrive thirty minutes after her to make sure she's really there and no one's ditching him, that this isn't all a prank. _He's...well, he thinks too much. Too far_ , Chaeyoung tells herself whenever Seungmin opens his mouth. Changbin and Jisung arrive not much later, smiling and being loud the moment they saw everyone. "You've been here for thirty seconds, and you're already so loud." Seungmin groans, glaring at Changbin and Jisung. "It's seven thirty two in the morning." The two roll their eyes before walking closer to them.

 

  
Seoyeon and Hayoung arrived at the same time but with different rides. Seoyeon got off a taxi while Hayoung was breathing heavily...did she ran? Chaeyoung doesn't know. Chan and Saerom arrived as well. The time is ticking fast, and the two wondered if the class president and vice president is late. "No, you're not." Changbin chuckles when Chan asked if they've been waiting for a while and they're already late. The last ones to arrive were Gyuri and Woojin. "Apologies, friends. Traffic, an asshole." Gyuri groans, hair already ruined by the sweat she got from running to fast.

 

  
-

 

 

 

"So the left is the girls' room and on the right is the guys' room. This place have two bathrooms so I guess it won't be a problem." Chaeyoung explains while the eighteen of them stand in the middle of a decent sized cabin. Decent sized, because it looks like a cabin but it can actually look like a beach house if the interior is changed to coastal white and beige instead of polished _fake_ logs.

 

"I thought we were going to stay on that _cute cabins_ you told us." Changbin speaks, eyes still scanning the place. Seungmin hums before crossing his arms and looks at Chaeyoung, "Yeah, and it's not that reasonable for a price. Sure this is big but what of it?"

 

Chaeyoung sighs, "Hey, I told you guys to chip in 15,000 won and it includes the food, okay? Why don't you trust me?" She says in a squeaky voice, partnered by stomping her foot on the tiled flooring.

 

"That's it?" Seoyeon continues, very curious and worried as to where their 15,000 won went.

 

"Well, no. Actually," Chaeyoung inhales then exhales before continuing, "Lodging is, like, 200,000 won and the 70,000 is actually for other necessities like food. I even ordered tiny camping chairs for each of us. You can take yours home if you want!"

 

 

Saerom pouts, feeling bad for Chaeyoung as the others doubt her. "I understand, Chaengie. Thank you for doing all of this." She smiles warmly next to Chaeyoung, and the other squeals before hugging her. Seungmin sighs, apologetically, and walks up to Chaeyoung and Saerom to join the hug. Soon, the rest of them jumps in the hug, making it a really messy and suffocating group hug.

 

 

  
"This reminded me of graduation!" Felix starts once they all entangled from the hug. They laugh at his statement, reminiscing the memory.

 

"The time when Changbin cried?" Hyunjin teased, looking over to Changbin whose already glaring at him. Hyunjin laughs and the rest follows, teasing Changbin even more.

 

 

  
"Good times."

"No, it wasn't! Shut up, Jiwon."

 

 

 

  
After Chaeyoung explained to the others where the money went, they settled into their rooms respectively. They bought their own sleeping bags, and surprisingly they found few pillows and blankets inside the closet. It must've been part of the accommodation.

 

  
"Well, what now?" Jiheon asked, already changed into her comfortable camping clothes; a big yellow t-shirt, jogging pants and socks.

 

  
"How about go to the grocery? There's one a few blocks away." Saerom suggested. "We'll need about six people. I volunteer!"

 

  
Hayoung raised her hand enthusiastically and Nagyung follows. "I want to grocery store. That's like my favorite part of the day!" Nagyung chirps earning a laugh from some.

 

"Okay, well, let me ask the guys." Saerom nods at the two before exiting the room.

 

 

 

They ended up to be Woojin, Felix and Seungmin. Saerom thinks, who else would want to share errands with them but those three, right? The rest stayed inside to rest for a while.

 

 

-

 

  
"Grab whatever is necessary." Felix whispers and Hayoung nods, being the most determined followed whatever he said, which made Saerom grab the girl's hoodie to stop her from getting away.

 

"No," Saerom interrupts. "We should split into two. I'll take Felix and Nagyung. Woojin, you take Seungmin and Hayoung."

 

Woojin nods, "Okay, we'll get snacks for the campfire later."

 

 

"Sure, then we'll get food to cook for lunch and dinner. Let's go." The two teams split up and started grabbing what they need. Saerom and Woojin instructing their associates to ask them first before putting anything on the cart.

 

 

  
Once they finished collecting all of the things they needed. _Boy, that was a lot._ They have two carts full of food and another one half full beside Felix. They ended up having a tally of _at least_ 50,000 won, which is surprising because they thought it would be a hundred thousand considering the amount of things in front of them. The grocery store did gave them discounts for buying packs of three to five of whatever those are. They didn't look at the receipt, it's heartbreaking.

 

 

 

Walking from the grocery store to where the cabin was located felt like hours. Saerom admits, her calculation was wrong. They don't need six manpower, they need at least ten. Those are a lot, the store even let them borrow one of the carts. By the time they're done phasing back and forth to grab each grocery bags to the kitchen, everyone is awake.

 

 

  
"Cooking team. It's an hour away from lunch, chop chop." Seungmin gestures to whoever were standing with them in the kitchen before going back to the guys' room to get some rest.

 

 

The cooking team ended up to be Saerom (still), Gyuri, Jisun, Chan and Jiheon. They splitted the work into two, Jiheon and Jisun cooking kimchi jjigae, Chan frying ham and cooking the rice, while Saerom and Gyuri work on other needed food for the eighteen of them. Nagyung helped, nagging them about the nutrition facts of each dish their making. Jiheon grumbles, telling Nagyung that, "One hundred, one thousand calories whatever. I'm hungry." Nagyung huffs, Gyuri cries of laughter.

 

 

-

 

 

  
That was the first time they cooked together, but not the first time they tasted each other's dishes. Right now, they're all seated in the middle of the common room. A long foldable table at the center as they sit side by side on the floor. Minho looks back on the time when the school told them to bring home cooked foods for _an event_ he doesn't remember. "That time when the principal said, sharing is caring? And we went along with it?" Jisung asks, earning a laugh from the rest and a nod from Gyuri.

 

"Yeah, japchae by Roh Jisun was the best dish, not gonna lie." Seoyeon debates, Hayoung high-fiving her in agreement. Seungmin shakes his head, "No, no. samgyetang is not hard to make but Woojin made it legendary." Jeongin hums, remembering the taste of its healthy broth.

 

"Come on, my sweet and sour pork was the best!" Jiwon huffs, narrowing her eyes at all of them. A series of laughs followed.

 

"Jiwon, you bought that from Ahjumma's shop." Minho deadpans, the roars of laughters became stronger.

 

Jiwon snickers, throwing Minho a perilla leaf. "Okay, okay. Fine. Maybe I did. But that's because it's our favorite dish."

 

"Agree."

"True."

 

"Ahjumma cooks better than my mom." Hyunjin sighs.

 

"I'm gonna tell her that." Nagyung teased, that made Hyunjin look at her in fear.

 

 

 

-

 

 

The stocked meat were almost gone by the time the sun started setting. Saerom wondered why there are only three packs left when they reserved five packs after cooking lunch. Well, okay, maybe they cooked too much meat as a snack but too much meant two packs. That's it. Still, she wonders where the rest went. Which is why she asked Hyunjin, Chan and Hayoung to buy a few more from the grocery nearby.

 

 

  
Jisun knows where it went. She's a guilty pork belly eater. It's not even a lot, just three pieces the real culprit, Chan and Jisung, bribed her to eat, to keep her mouth shut. It was when the others were preparing the campfire props and some were resting inside their rooms. She caught Chan and Jisung cooking two packs of meat, unbeknowst to the rest, especially Saerom. Still, she wonders why no one smelled the addicting smell of meat.

 

"We'll give you _three_ pieces. Just don't tell her!" Jisung's voice hitched in nervousness, lips glossy with grease. Jisun wanted to laugh, but kept her mouth still as she crossed her arms. _Damn, she forgot they know how much she loves pork belly_. Jisun and her weakness.

 

"Come on, Ssen, three pieces!" Chan whines, jiggling the chopsticks with a piece of meat on his right hand. _Three pieces,_ she screams in her mind. It's not even one but three. They know how to bribe her with food. Jisun sweats profusely.

 

"Fine."

 

 

(And that's why no one knew about it, until the next day, when it's time to go.)

 

 

 

As the rest complete the arrangement of things outside the rented cabin, Hyunjin, Chan and Hayoung head to the grocery. It wasn't supposed to be a hassle, they were only tasked to buy at least three packs of meat. "Three packs of galbi?!" Hyunjin shrieks, looking at the fresh packs of meat Chan is holding. Hayoung is confused.

 

"Yeah, why not?" Chan shrugs, putting it in the counter.

"Isn't that brand...expensive?" Hyunjin whispers behind the two, observing how the cashier scans the barcodes. It looks expensive, it has this black packaging unlike the ones the others bought a while ago.

 

  
"I don't think you scanned the other one, Miss." Chan tells the girl behind the counter and she smiles at him.

 

"No need, it's on us!" She chirps, eyes disappearing as she smiles at them. Smiling at Chan, Hyunjin corrects himself. Okay, _okay,_ he gets it.

 

"Well, thank you! We should go now." Hayoung claps her hands together, grabbing their attention. Soon they walk towards the cabin, Chan holding the packs of meat proudly.

 

 

 

 

"This is expensive." Saerom blinks in amusement as she inspects the plastic bag Chan gave her. "How much did it cost?"

 

"Oh," Hyunjin waves his hand in front, dismissing the question. "Don't worry about it. We got one for free!" Saerom looks like she _is_ worrying about it. Surely they didn't _get_ one for _free_ because they _stole_ it, right?

 

"We didn't steal it, stupid." Hayoung sighs, grabbing the bag from Saerom's hand continuing her walk to where the others, and the grill, are.

 

"Yeah, the cashier had the eyes for Chan. We got it for free!" Hyunjin cheers while Chan burn his ears in embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

  
"Oh look at that," Seoyeon points at that lake facing them, the stars are more visible here than it is from where they're used to. It's glazing the waters as well. It's beautiful, breathtaking. It's silent for a couple of seconds. Minho stopped grilling the meat, Felix and Jiwon paused making the fire, Chaeyoung and Woojin stood in front of the cabin door, foldable table at hand. The rest were quiet, too, looking at the scenery in front of them. They rarely have the time to see and enjoy such beauty. They never actually had a chance to go on a trip with all of them before because they were still too young to go on a trip on their own.

 

 

  
"Oops, the meat is burning!" Felix gasped, looking at the grill. A series of _Shut Up Felix_ and sighs answered him.

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
The night is just the right kind of chilly. It's almost the end of summer, even though they planned this before sophomore year ended, it's still a good timing. They gather around the fire, a few of them standing up from time to time to grab some meat from the grill and, water and sodas from the table behind Gyuri and Seungmin.

 

 

"I feel sorry for not replying as much as I need to." Chan starts, tsk-ing as he finishes the sentence, looking at the fire in front of him. The rest looked at him curiously before Jiwon burst the bubble.

 

"You don't have to be, Channie. I get that you're busy, you all are. I'm the one who should be sorry for doting on this matter for _forever."_ Jiwon smiles at them apologetically, the others stay quiet. She takes a sip of sprite before continuing. "I really don't know what I want to do with my life, you know. I guess meeting with you guys, laughing and enjoying your company let's me forget about it for a while. It keeps me from the thought that I should eventually learn how to handle things on my own, and I'm not just some seventeen year old pranking the homeroom teacher so I could get away for not doing homework." Jiwon ends her speech with a bitter laugh, embarrassed to look up and face her friends.

 

 

  
Minho clears his throat, loud enough to move everyone's attention to him instead of Jiwon. "I admire your quirkiness, though. You know that." He smiles when Jiwon lifts her head to look at Minho. "At least you have control over your life. I have never been in control of my own life since the day I was born." He laughs uncharacteristically. It's true, Minho never got to hold on anything, it's always his parents. Whether it's buying him new clothes for his first day in school, to picking a college course and his future job. His life is kind of like those of the main lead in movies, where they have strict parents and they have to follow the rule or they'll get thrown out of the family tree. It's not that extreme though, it's still hard. Ever since his older brother decided to disobey their parents' decisions, Minho knew they're going to throw it to him instead.

 

He understand Minhyuk's decision, he admires him for standing up to himself after coming out to his parents to choosing art (his passion) and not medicine. Their parents understood this, but they were against it. Still they let him. Being the children of a neurosurgery department head and a professor, also sons of a well-known engineer and an up and coming business man— see, that's a lot of burden. So Minho chose to be instructed and be a follower for his parents.

 

  
"Hey," Changbin pats Minho's thigh from his left side, softly looking at him. "You can still chase your dreams after doing what they want you to. It's never too late."

  
"Yeah, we're here for you, Minho!" Nagyung cheers from across him. The rest laughs calmly, changing the topics after it got heavy from Minho's statement.

 

 

  
Minho shakes his head, pushing away the sad thoughts and the tears (let's not do that tonight), "Speaking of dreams, Heonie, any progress from _your dream."_ A few snickers followed, they know exactly what Minho was talking about.

 

Jiheon sighs next to Jeongin, reclining back to her chair, "There is, I guess. I'm just, just doing my best right now. I'll find some government related companies this year to intern in. I need the experience." She explains, face full of determination.

 

On the other hand, Jeongin looks at his best friend in worry. "You're really sure about this?" He asked, right elbow perched on his knee as he holds a bottle of cola.

"Hey, I told you I'm gonna be a president!" Jiheon scoffs, slapping Jeongin's arm lightly.

 

 

"Well, I'm ready to vote for you." Chan nods at her. Jiheon smiles, nodding in return. She's been dreaming about being the president of this country for as long as she could remember. It's not farfetched, it's totally within reach. All she have to do is finish her Bachelor's degree, Masters and Doctorate while working on government offices. Maybe run for lower rank positions, _and_ get said position. Then after a few years, she can run for president. It's not farfetched, Jiheon says to herself again, it's within reach. It's one of the ways for her to help her people. She's been taught to help others by her family ever since she was young. Volunteering to rescue animals, giving relief goods to those who suffered from calamities, and donating money to orphanages and nursing homes. She knows she's living a good life, and not a lot of people do. Jiheon thinks maybe, apart from doing all those things, she can be president to make this country a better place.

 

 

 _A safe place_ , Jiheon glance at Minho, _to love and be themselves. A place where anyone_ _won't be ashame to be who they are_ , she turns to look at Jiwon. _Where everyone can be happy and accepted,_ Jiheon smiles at Hayoung. These people with her, they inspired her to be who she wants to be.

 

 

  
As Jiheon finished her internal monologue, the group were already teasing Chan about having a crush on Hayoung for the longest time, and Hayoung being totally clueless about it. "That was high school, okay!" Chan defends, making them howl with laughter.

 

 

 

  
It's half past ten when they stopped laughing at jokes and memories from senior year. Hyunjin and Nagyung, the two most worried of their health, continues to clean the plates by eating the remaining chops of meat. Felix sneaks in once to eat a few while Saerom, Jisun, Seoyeon and Minho cleans the place and bring the foldable furnitures inside.

 

 

-

 

  
Hayoung enters the kitchen and noticed Changbin and Seungmin there as well. The two were quiet when she placed the tupperwares on the sink. She shrugs and heads back outside to help.

 

 

  
The atmosphere was palpable when Hayoung left, Seungmin didn't know why but there's something different. He was just washing the dishes, Changbin was just throwing the excess food to the bag. But then, "You know, I..." Changbin mumbles. His voice quite not like the one he always used to mock Seungmin with.

 

  
"You what?" Seungmin answers, his voice quivering for _god knows why_ , by now he stopped scrubbing the container Hayoung brought.

 

  
He hears Changbin sigh, as if getting the courage to say _something,_ "You know when they say, that if a boy likes teasing you that means he likes you?" Seungmin gulps, he doesn't know what to answer to that. "Kind of a shitty thing to say to a child, apparently. But I did it."

 

"What?" Seungmin snaps, turning off the faucet.

 

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I teased, I mocked, you a lot when we were classmates." Changbin ties the garbage bag and stand up to face Seungmin. "Okay look, I just want to get this out before it's too late to do— whatever— I like you, a lot. Okay? I'm not good with these type of things, but I like you. Do or don't like me back, I don't mind. I just, god, it's been three years? How was I able to keep this inside for that long..." Changbin, by now, is just throwing out words that don't correlate with each other. And Seungmin is busy processing just _what the frick frack_ Changbin has said to him. They kind of knew about this unspoken thing between them for the longest of times, but neither did anything to speak about it. He breathes deeply before answering.

 

 

 

-

 

 

  
Minho heard it, he didn't intend to, but he did. He was just about to give Seungmin another batch of plates and cups to clean before he heard Changbin's voice. Minho eavesdrop, sure. He could also hear his heart breaking, sure. So he goes back outside, blinking rapidly, hands gripping the dirty dishes tightly. Jiwon finds him standing just outside the door and flicks a finger in front of Minho's face. "What's up? You look like you experienced the greatest shock of your life." Jiwon chuckles, taking the dishes in Minho's hands with her to the kitchen.

 

 

Minho thinks, Jiwon's right, he must have had.

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
Everyone started snoring at about one thirty six am, the girls' and boys' doors were open until twelve midnight. They were still talking about high school and memories they can never forget. It's like those sleepovers little kids and teenagers had where they actually don't sleep on a sleepover. But since they're college students wanting to get some proper rest, they just extended the chitchat for a few hours then sleep until it's almost time to go.

 

 

-

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

 **chachaeng:** _[img_thebandisback.jpg]_  
**main vocalist:** Oh, so you didn't invite me? :(  
**megan fox:** its not like we want to ruin your honeymoooon were not rude ><

 

 **main vocalist:** Excuse me, Jiwon, what honeymoon? I am not married.  
**hyun's jeans:** and we have facebook :-)  
**sleepy syeonie:** and we're friends with mr. im and you!

 

  
**haninamillion:** seen by yoo kihyun.....looks like we wont get a reply guys  
**megan fox:** those pics were already a long ass reply >:)  
**chachaeng:** you cAnt keep secrets from us mryoo!!!!

 

  
**jisunset:** _[img_classpicwomryoo.jpg]_  
**main vocalist:** Compare that to your old class picture, you guys changed a lot!  
**romsae the pig:** _[img_classpiccollage.jpg]_  
**romsae the pig:** Did it!  
**innie meenie:** #sad  
**jisunset:** i did not want to cry at three thirty in the afternoon inside a cafe, thank you very much.

 

_seen by: all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> advanced happy birthday to president baek 👏👏👏 
> 
> note: i will be out of town next week ig &a bit busy here and there so no updates for at least three? weeks. just a heads up tho >< but i will continue writing even on the trip! hope you guys are enjoying this so far~~ ><


	6. extra bounce #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _timeline: august 2020 - june 2021_

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

 **megan fox:** maybe if professor kim didnt send us three files to finish then i wouldnt be typing aggressively right now!!?!!?!  
**chachaeng:** oJ my godk njsjd hes your teacher this sem? hahaha im sorry miss megan  
**orangeade:** i don't know who mr. kim is but sounds like he's similar to mrs. ahn  
**woo-no-fun:** Oh! Mrs. Ahn, I've heard of her. I'm so glad she's not my teacher.

 

 **jisunset:** i guess we all have one thing in common, we have annoying profs  
**nakko taco:** can't relate...?  
**dragon boy:** yeah, i guess i can't? can? kind of? relate  
**hyun's jeans:** are you talking about coach? yeah u can totally relate

 

  
_last opened: september 18, 2020_

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**side dish:** has anyone seen jiheon? it's been three weeks....

 

  
**romsae the** **pig** : Oh My God _@Baek Jiheon_ Where Are You?  
**orangeade:** why are we screaming!?!??  
**main vocalist:** What happened? Is Jiheon alright?

 

  
**president baek:** gOd im here, im here. please dont scream. im working okay?? ive been going to class then straight to work after thats why _@Lee Saerom @Bang Chan_ you havent seen me in a while  
**president baek:** also its my break and jeongin is stopping by for lunch!  
**strawbinnie:** _@Kim Seungmin_ why can't you do that to me toooo : (((  
**ddaengddaeng:** um...because you're in the middle of nowhere??!? im busy bye

 

 **jisunset:** how is seungmin as a boyfriend anyway,  
**strawbinnie:** i dont know he's """busy"""  
**ddaengddaeng:** shUt up  
**jisunset:** hows jeongin as a boyfriend?  
**innie meenie:** who am i dating???  
**jisunset:** ??¿? jiheon??  
**president baek:** what makes you think i'll even date him?  
**innie meenie:** what mAkes YOU think i like you that way?  
**jisunset:** damn i didnt mean to make you guys mad....  
**president baek:** well we're not dating, we're best friends and his uni happens to be near where i work

 

 

 

**[ ethereal beauties ]**

 

 **straight mf:** there is your answer  
**yay megan!:** minho our baby we wub you  
**ice prince:** wtf guys  
**straight mf:** we love you mwah  
**ice prince:** IM NOT SAD OR  
**ice prince:** whatever

 

 **yay megan!:** i'll skype u two, jisun bring ice cream oki?  
**straight mf:** on it chief, minho where ar eyou?  
**ice prince:** just got off work what u cominh???  
**straight mf:** u know it!!!

 

  
_last opened: november 3, 2020_

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

 **dragon boy:** why does a thesis exist please enlighten me  
**ddaengddaeng:** i also need an answer to that  
**sleepy syeonie:** i think i need one too  
**mouse in the trap:** please SOMEONE ANSWER

 

  
**main vocalist:** I see you kids are starting to look for thesis ideas. Good luck!  
**megan fox:** that's it? no ideas given?? i trusted yoo :c  
**main vocalist:** Jiwon  
**megan fox:** hehehehehhehheh im kidding love you mr yoo hehehehe

 

  
**bobblehead:** fuck i almost failed that calcu fuckcufhfjcj  
**bobblehead:** shit wrong chat  
**haninamillion:** hahahaha oops _@Yoo Kihyun_  
**main vocalist:** I am glad you didn't fail, but. Language, Minho.  
**bobblehead:** sorry mr yoo ;;;

 

  
_last opened: december 10, 2020_

 

 

 

 

  
**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**orangeade:** i think i saw something on my timeline  
**nakko taco:** oh....i think so too  
**hyun's jeans:** glad i wasn't the only one  
**woo-no-fun:** What are you guys talking about?  
**woo-no-fun:** Oh.

 

  
**megan fox:** we are your children _@Yoo Kihyun_ we deserve to know we are getting another father!  
**jisunset:** the worst class ever deserves to know!!!  
**main vocalist:** Kids.  
**jisunset:** should we call him dad or father or what do you want? idk do u call him dad too?  
**main vocalist:** Roh Jisun  
**jisunset:** THAT WAS AJOKE PLEASS DONT HATE ME  
**hyun's jeans:** hahahahahaha oh my god did u just JISUNG WTF  
**hyun's jeans:** I MEANT JISUN AJJSJD  
**strawbinnie:** jisun....did u just imply...  
**ddaengddaeng:** yes changbin i think we all get it...  
**romsae the pig:** Never let jeongin and jiheon see that  
**innie meenie:** too late, im scarred for life....

 

 

 **main vocalist:** Kids. Why are you like this?  
**chachaeng:** obvvv bec we are ur children???  
**chachaeng:** isnt it obvv mryooo  
**main vocalist:** I love you guys too much to get mad at you.

 

 **bobblehead:** the greatest father award goes to you  
**chachaeng:** akjddjjf yes father of the year award  
**orangeade:** sooo when's the marriage?  
**megan fox:** gyul asking the real question here!!

 

  
_last opened: february 17, 2021_

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**president baek:** hey! i just got the job? ive been interning for like six months? and they said they'll hire me after i finished my internship. so okay not yet hired but getting there  
**president baek:** also gonna need some school certifications but they're only asking for hs stuffs but  
**romsae the pig:** Breathe, child. Breathe.  
**romsae the pig:** But I am so proud of you!!!! Jiheon it's all coming together ><  
**innie meenie:** i was with her at mcdonalds and she was crying.....heard bystanders talking about how i broke the poor girl's heart.....  
**ddaengddaeng:** lmao did they really  
**innie meenie:** u shouldve seen how much she cried....i was embarrassed, but proud :")

 

_last opened: 5:27 pm_

 

 

  
**side dish:** hAve you guys heard??? this new idol group's debut song...???  
**dragon boy:** there is this one new boy group girls from my english class were talking about why  
**side dish:** if it's [[link article]](https://twitter.com/tteoke/status/1121131126536282112) then yyes  
**dragon boy:** yesss why???  
**hyun's jeans:** come on chan just tell us :(((  
**side dish:** it's topping all the charts and i produced that song!!!

  
**hyun's jeans:** wHat WHAT WHAT THE HELL???

 

 **romsae the pig:** Are yOu serious??!! I just listened to it, all my friends were telling me to!! omG

 

 **main vocalist:** Chan, I just listened to the song and the whole album, too! You helped produce all of their songs? I'm so proud of you! Don't forget about me. Kidding!  
**side dish:** mryoooo : ((( i will never >< thankyou thank you thank oyu  
**megan fox:** so i guess u know what you're doing after college huh  
**side dish:** you know i just have to finish one more year and then its producing time  
**side dish:** _@Seo Changbin @Han Jisung_ might need a team fellas

 

 **strawbinnie:** thought youd never ask :)  
**haninamillion:** i knew it!! >:)  
**side dish:** im gonna tell the head because i know i need you two ><

 

  
**mouse in the trap:** so many good news today, i am sooo happy ^^

 

 

  
_last opened: april 22, 2021_

 

 

 

 


	7. is this the real life,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _is this just fantasy?_  
>  and sadly, this is the realest it's ever been.

It seems like the days come by so fast, he remembers himself graduating high school like it was just yesterday. Now, he's a few minutes away from receiving his college diploma. Chan never thought it would be this tough nor it would fly quickly. But here he is now, inside the theatre hall, with a few hundreds who managed to succeed and pass the four years of hell. He happens to be in the same batch as Saerom's block so he's going to see his friend receive the medal. Jiheon, she still has a year or two because she took a different program, and she has exams coming up next week. That's as far as Chan's knowledge of Jiheon's schedule goes.

 

  
He's also been working at a music label, known for their top global artists. Chan never expected for it to happen, honestly. He tried applying for an internship one day during the first semester of junior year. About three months, the CEO tells him they want Chan on their team. With that, he's been working and studying for almost two years. He doesn't know how he got such fortune, but he's thankful for it.

 

 

  
Chan lines himself up to where he's been assigned to, getting ready for the processional march.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Saerom's name gets called, out of all the business students present and have been awarded the honors, she has the highest percentage. That's given, Chan says to himself as he claps for his friend. He's still bummed out about that 3.00 he got for _one_ really-not-important class but, maybe that's why he got a hanging score. He thought it wasn't as important than it actually is, well, for his grades.

 

  
The ceremony ends with, of course, the throwing of hats and a very _sad(?)_ graduation song followed by an exit march once the masters of ceremony said so. It was what they practiced three days ago, so no sweat, they just had to leave and...leave, literally.

 

 

 

"Chan!!" A screech of his name welcomes him when Chan walks through the pile of parents, relatives and friends. He sees Felix waving at him enthusiastically with Hyunjin smiling beside him. His parents are also there— somewhere in the crowd— being the ones who asked him to invite his friends to come and all that. Glad someone came.

 

  
"Hey, I'm so glad you're here! I thought no one would come since you guys are pretty busy with practice, too." Chan mumbles the last few words as he gets pull into an embrace by Felix and Hyunjin.

 

  
"We don't have practice today, because you know. Graduation is tomorrow." Hyunjin shrugs with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

"Excited, I see." Chan bumps their shoulders together.

 

Hyunjin shakes his head in disbelief, eyes widening as he speaks. "You have no idea. I'm excited but also scared. Like, what do I do after this? I won't go to school anymore? And? Then what? Where do I go?" He sighs exasperatedly earning a chuckle from Felix.

 

"It might be more overwhelming to you, dude." Felix nods at Chan, "You literally just graduated."

 

Chan laughs patting both Felix and Hyunjin's arms, "It hasn't sink in yet. I think I'm just hungry now."

 

 

  
"Hey, Chan!"

The three turns to look at the voice that just called him. It's Saerom, waving at them happily.

 

"Saerom!!" Felix shouts, earning the attention of some, he pays no mind, because Saerom is already running towards them. She jumps into Hyunjin's arms— he's the first person to realize she wants to hug, so yeah— and laughs when Hyunjin comments on it.

 

"You're heavy." Hyunjin chokes on air, being squeezed by the girl in her arms. This seems utterly familiar. Hyunjin always gets tight hugs from his friends. They're all huge fans of hugging.

 

  
Saerom chuckles, jumping out of Hyunjin's hold to hug Felix and then Chan. They congratulated each other, asked where the rest are, and if anyone wants to hang out after everyone scheduled that month to graduate is available to.

 

 

  
"There you guys are!" Chan's parents says behind them as they were on the topic of board exams. "Guess who are with us!" His mom cheers, making way to the _guests._

 

 

  
"Congratulations, Miss President and Mr. Vice President." Kihyun chirps with open arms that's already been filled by the four of them once he came in sight. "O–Okay, my arms are not big enough to hug all of you at once!" The four chuckles, snuggling their high school teacher, before letting go completely.

 

"Congratulations, and good luck to all of you." A mature, deep voice adds beside Kihyun. They turn to find Changkyun, and their smiles never fade as they hug him.

 

"Mr. Im! Mr. Yoo! I can't believe you actually came!" Chan exclaims, eyes wide as he looks at the couple in front of him.

 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kihyun smiles at him proudly, patting Chan's shoulder in assurance. He turns to Saerom and hugs her again.

 

  
"And, because your parents told us they already asked for two more tickets since your siblings can't come." Changkyun admits, earning a laugh from all of them. It's true, they only had two tickets for the parents and two extra for other guests but Chan's mom insisted he should ask for two more in case two more of his friends want to come.

 

 

  
They talk for a while, taking commemorative photos and _selcas_ to be posted on their social media accounts, and then they're out of the theatre hall. Saerom already went with her parents after taking a few pictures with them, while Felix and Hyunjin followed Kihyun and Changkyun to eat somewhere. Chan and his parents went to their car, later that night they had dinner and Chan had to go back to work. He finds Changbin and Jisung with a cake and some delivered chicken to celebrate his graduation.

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
Felix and Hyunjin were just at Chan and Saerom's graduation ceremony yesterday. Now, they're here again, on the same theatre hall, on their way to get their diploma. Jeongin and Nagyung are also in the sea of students. They're all luckily put into the same batch. Felix got a special award for his extra curriculars and Hyunjin received a congratulatory remark for his exemplary performance in contemporary dance.

 

  
The ceremony ended, as usual, with an exit march. Mr. Yoo told the two of them yesterday, as they were eating at a barbeque grill, that they won't be able to go because of their schedules. He did congratulate them in advance, "Send my regards to Jeongin and Nagyung as well."

 

 

 

They meet up after the graduation ceremony, and their parents let them enjoy a few hours of freedom before they all got invited into Nagyung's graduation celebration, with their parents as well. Apparently, she had no idea her parents planned it.

 

 

  
The night ended, full of happiness from the events earlier. They still have no perception of what's happening next for their lives, but there were buttered lobsters and huge ass shrimps on the buffet table, so that's nice.

 

  
-

 

 

  
Jiwon never thought of it happening. Ever. Maybe it was because of Mr. Kim's goal of failing her on the first semester of her last year of college, that she thinks she might never make it out alive. It's either she finishes her thesis or the thesis finishes her. Whatever comes first. And, Jiwon kids you not, when she says she's surprised the thesis was finished first.

 

  
Also Chaeyoung got a medal. Nice.

  
She also got an internship late last year from a big entertainment company. It starts with M and ends with C; Jiwon is really happy for her friend. Chaeyoung has been gushing about wanting to work for a variety show for ages.

 

"I can think of better segments than that!" Chaeyoung once scoffed as they watch a widely popular variety show. Now, look at her working at said show, as an assistant producer.

 

 

  
The ceremony ends with Chaeyoung and Jiwon grabbing some milktea from outside the campus, still with their togas on. Then head back to their dorms to watch some movies, but not before getting a video call from Jisun and Minho.

 

 

"Sorry we couldn't be there!" Jisun pouts, staring at the screen sadly. Jiwon laughs at her best friend's attempt in being cute.

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry too! You don't hear that from me often. But I really wanted to watch you trip when you get your diploma." Minho concludes, and Chaeyoung laughs hysterically. She and Minho really share the same humour.

 

 

 

-

 

  
**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**innie meenie:** next up drum roll please  
**haninamillion:** are u really excited for board exams???  
**innie meenie:** i said DRUM ROLL PLEASE  
**side dish:** *drum roll*  
**innie meenie:** board eXamssss

 

 **ddaengddaeng:** Ugh. don't remind me please  
**nakko taco:** did u have to say that again jeonginie : (((  
**nakko taco:** im literally so nervous!!!  
**jisunset:** i have a feeling  
**side dish:** dont say it!  
**jisunset:** damn u  
**jisunset:** fine i wont say it here

 

 

 

**[ bang chan ]**

 

 **jisun:** that i will fail

 

 **chan:** dammit jisun! >:(

 

  
_last opened: may 25, 2022_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sAd this second part is gonna end in a few weeks, but let me save my thank yous later~ i really hope everyone's enjoying it so faaar c: take care! ♡


	8. extra bounce #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _timeline: september 2021 - april 2022_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _note: the chatlogs take place before ( & during, i think) chapter 5 (aka the 'chapter 7')_  
> 

 

**[ yoo kihyun ]**

 

 **jiwon:** mr yoo i have questions  
**kihyun:** Tell away  
**jiwon:** do u still speak wit ur old students?? before and after us???  
**kihyun:** Well, they still message me sometimes, only on private. They greet me on my birthday. Sometimes, they would say hi in the class group chat, but only a few would reply back. If you want to know if they still contact me like the rest of you, then I'd say they're not as active and as close to me as you guys are. :)  
**jiwon:** lmao i do want to know that ><  
**jiwon:** just want to say thank you for everything mr yoo!!  
**kihyun:** Why the sudden sentiment? Are you alright?  
**jiwon:** hEy :c i am FINE mr yoo i just really want to thank you for still keeping in touch with us for the last four years even after senior year  
**kihyun:** It's nothing, Jiwon. If I were to be honest, I should be the one thanking you. You kids are a handful, but it made me happier that even when I was always mad at you guys, still, we stayed in touch. Thank you.  
**jiwon:** i have classes in like fifteen minutes jsyk my favorite teacher in the whoel wide world and i dont really want to cry : (((  
**kihyun:** I don't know if I should be the one to be blame, hm. You started it. I'm kidding!  
**jiwon:** i want 2 argue but ok i need to go!!! wub u mr yoooo be happpy with mr im!!!  
**kihyun:** Take care!

 

_last opened: 2:14 pm_

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**main vocalist:** I should tell you guys how proud I am. How thankful I am that everyone of you became my students.  
**hyun's jeans:** im?? shOcked and happy and sad and whAt is this mr yoo  
**main vocalist:** I am just very grateful, Hyunjin.  
**hyun's jeans:** i...get that part but....why  
**main vocalist:** I just thought after all those years of keeping your friendship and this chat alive, I should thank you for making me feel like I did a good job as your teacher.

 

 **romsae the pig:** Mr. yoo :( we're very grateful too!! we might all be veeery different people but we all became friends because of you!!!  
**side dish:** correct!! wouldnt have met all of u if it wasnt for that class ><

 

 **strawbinnie:** wouldnt have met the loml if it wasnt for that class  
**haninamillion:** _@Kim Seungmin_ das u  
**ddaengddaeng:** i get that  
**ddaengdaeng:** <3 _@Seo Changbin_  
**chachaeng:** gEt a ROOM!!

 

 **innie meenie:** would have not!! met!!! my bff forever and ever if it wasnt for that ballpen cap but it happened bc of mr yoo  
**sleepy syeonie:** the ballpen cap!! oh my god  
**mouse in the trap:** good times good times

 

 **jisunset:** is it thanking time?  
**jisunset:** well im thankful that the aircon was pointed at me,, made me freeze to death  
**sleepy syeonie:** hey, pointed at US you mean.  
**jisunset:** hi seoyeon ily but this is about me  
**sleepy syeonie:** akjdjff ok fine.  
**haninamillion:** dont u have practice or sumth  
**sleepy syeonie:** break! finally~  
**nakko taco:** i can't stop listening to your song btw. i've listened to it sm it's unhealthy!!  
**dragon boy:** and thats coming from a nutritionist  
**nakko taco:** ^ !!! future nutritionist* ;)  
**dragon boy:** aaayyeee

 

 

_last opened: september 13, 2021_

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**bobblehead:** what is the purpose of living?  
**bobblehead:** asking for a friend  
**bobblehead:** or for science idk  
**megan fox:** what ure seeing is a lee minho who hasnt sleep for the past thirty six hours  
**jisunset:** it is very rare, but also very vicious. BEWARE!

 

 **innie meenie:** u guys make it sound like minho is not like that even when he gets a full ten hour sleep  
**megan fox:** ig youre right

 

  
_last opened: september 27, 2021_

 

 

  
**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**innie meenie:** _[img_hyunjinsrecital.avi]_  
**innie meenie:** say hello to the best dancer in the whole wide world  
**bobblehead:** hello to me  
**dragon boy:** akjdjdjf  
**hyun's jeans:** _@Lee Minho_ ok second best dancer hello to u  
**bobblehead:** im kidding haha u did great!!! im a proud dad  
**woo-no-fun:** Sad. I couldn't he there to support you, Hyunjin! :( But congratulations, nonetheless!  
**orangeade:** yeah omg that twenty second video is enough for me to know u nailed that bad boy!!  
**megan fox:** where r u learning that language from gyul??? lmao  
**orangeade:** i have other friends > : (

 

  
_last opened: november 12, 2021_

 

 

 

**[ yoo kihyun ]**

 

 **seungmin:** Hello, Mr. Yoo? I have something to ask you.  
**kihyun:** Ask away Seungmin :)  
**seungmin:** How do you ask someone on a date?  
**kihyun:** What do you mean? Do you like someone? Did you and Changbin broke up?  
**seungmin:** NO No...no  
**seungmin:** He's always asking me if I want to go out, but I've never done the same for him. I still don't know how this relationship thing works.  
**kihyun:** Oh dear Seungmin, just ask him if he wants to eat breakfast/lunch/dinner with you. Or if he wants to go somewhere with you! Maybe visit him? That can be a good way, too.  
**seungmin:** Oh, thank you!! Mr. Yoo thank you so much. I will do it now :)  
**kihyun:** Ah, it's nothing. I'm very happy for the two of you!!

 

_last opened: 4:52 pm_

 

 

 

**[ changbin♡]**

 

 **seungminnie:** hey are u free tomorrow?  
**changbin♡:** hm? i have work at night why whats the matter babe?  
**seungminnie:** do u want me to visit you there? will chan and jisung be there too?  
**changbin♡:** visit? really? sure!!! i missed you :((  
**seungminnie:** yes i will just msg u if im otw there ♡♡♡ ily  
**changbin♡:** love you too :c

 

  
_last opened: november 25, 2021_

 

 

  
**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

 **side dish:** guess whos running for cum laude!!!  
**side dish:** nOt me but SAEROM!!!  
**side dish:** i got a 3 on one class so yea but anywaaay  
**side dish:** congratulations to her!!! i saw the announcement when i went to the faculty room owo

 

 **main vocalist:** Congratulations! You deserve it! I am so proud of you guys. All of you!  
**woo-no-fun:** I still have one year but I'm expecting good results. Ugh, hopefully.  
**romsae the pig:** WOOJINIEEE YOU CAN DO IT!!!!  
**innie meenie:** i am also very scared i hope i do well for the board  
**innie meenie:** _@Baek Jiheon_ its ur time to tell me not to worry  
**president baek:** dont worry  
**innie meenie:** ugh thanks man

 

  
**chachaeng:** congratulations!!!!! wow cant believe some of us are graduating in a few months  
**sleepy syeonie:** i know :c it's like yesterday we saw changbin cry for the first time.  
**strawbinnie:** can we stop that already  
**ddaengddaeng:** Never  
**mouse in the trap:** and now look at us graduating college : (( time flies so fast~~

 

  
_last opened: january 19, 2022_

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**megan fox:** why is chaeyoung running for honors??????  
**chachaeng:** thats rude but idg it either???  
**haninamillion:** shes talking about u  
**chachaeng:** i know jisung trust me i know

 

 **bobblehead:** congrats i guess  
**jisunset:** oh dont be so down!! repeating a sem isnt so bad  
**hyun's jeans:** whaT wohs repearing a sem??  
**bobblehead:** this guy  
**orangeade:** what happened??

 

 **jisunset:** minho failed like four units and this one prof almost gave him a chance but he forgot to pass the make up project  
**main vocalist:** Is something wrong Minho?  
**bobblehead:** nothing mr. yoo it's just im kind of tired of math and science i thought taking a few 'breaks' would do me ok eeehhh i was wrong  
**bobblehead:** i had to take physics three times akjdjfg #dontbelikeme

 

 **woo-no-fun:** Minho, you could have asked my help or Gyuri's.  
**orangeade:** yeah! we're math and science experts!!! :")  
**bobblehead:** u guys are buuuusy i didnt want to bother  
**orangeade:** are you stupid??? youre never a bother

 

  
_last opened: 5:38 pm_

 

 

 

**[ kim woojin, jang gyuri, lee minho ]**

 

 _ **kim woojin** added **jang gyuri** to the group_  
_**kim woojin** added **lee minho** to the group_

 

 **woojin:** Here, we can help you with anything if you ask us!  
**gyuri:** oh nice! yeah, message us here if u need any help

 

 **minho:** guuuuys : ((((  
**minho:** thank you!!!!!

 

 **woojin:** No need to thank us.  
**woojin:** It's what friends do!  
**gyuri:** we'll do our best to help!!!

 

 **minho:** i will never get tired of thankng you!  
**minho:** also  
**minho:** _[img_physicstextbook.jpg]_  
**minho:** i dont get this part

 

_**kim woojin** is calling..._

 

  
_**kim woojin** called._  
_23mins 17secs_

 

  
_last opened: february 7, 2022_

 

 

 

**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**side dish:** you are all legally invited to my graduation ceremony  
**side dish:** i mean my parents asked for like two?? extra tickets  
**side dish:** said its for u guys  
**side dish:** its my parents u cant say no to them, at all

 

 **haninamillion:** we know that  
**dragon boy:** thats a day before our grad maybe i can come  
**mouse in the trap:** awww i cant go :( i have lots of gigs this spring :(  
**side dish:** :(  
**dragon boy:** but no reply for me i see  
**side dish:** :)  
**dragon boy:** thank you

 

 **megan fox:** fam i cant i literally graduate three days after u guys so yea no can do  
**chachaeng:** what she said

 

 **side dish:** s alrighty u guys i just hope we can meet each other again like that "camping" trip two years ago

 

 

_last opened: april 18, 2022_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i wrote this weeks before writing chapter five lmao idk  
> (this chapter is for establishing things...)


	9. board exams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you mean, BORED exams. just kidding, they need this to be accepted by society

Jeongin cannot do this alone. That is why he called for a meeting, he needs people to do this with him. Jiheon didn't want to because one, she has work and two, she likes reviewing alone. But Jeongin doesn't like reviewing alone. Hence, the meeting.

 

The meeting slash review should've started twenty minutes ago but Minho's brother is not leaving them if they don't eat. Now, instead of books on the table, there are plenty of food on it. So much cake, but _do they sell lasagna? Why is there a pan of lasagna here?_ Jeongin forgets what he has to do for a second there.

 

  
"Okay, but this is delicious." Seungmin mumbles as he stuff more lasagna in his mouth. Textbook of some kind already opened on his lap. He's taking the same exam as Jeongin, that's why he's here.

 

"I'm glad you like it, Seungminie!" Minho's brother cheers along with a clap before he looks over to Minho, standing behind the counter. "Why don't you eat with them, too, little Min." Minho rolls his eyes at the nickname but sits next to Jeongin.

 

 

  
"I'm here!" The door chimes sway, and an out of breath Jisun appears. "We're here!!" Nagyung squeals, breathless, behind her.

 

"I mean, you should've been here twenty minutes earlier. But I guess this is good enough." Seungmin blinks at them and shrugs as he takes another bite.

 

  
"Lasagna?" Jisun practically runs to the table, Minho holding it in place as it rocks from Jisun's rapid movement. Nagyung shakes her head and sits across Seungmin and opens her book.

 

 

 

They continue to eat and review, Jeongin and Seungmin asking questions to each other from time to time , testing their knowledge of the subjects. Nagyung mumbling things to herself, and Jisun grabbing her hair in defeat as she tries to memorize a paragraph. Minho looks at them in amusement; he'll have a year and a half more before experiencing that kind of insanity.

 

"You guys are so tense."

Jeongin sighs, leaning on Minho's shoulder. "It's hard, Minho. The exams are in three weeks. I've been reviewing since last year, but I'm still so scared." Minho tsk-ed before patting his friend's head.

 

"It's all gonna work out in the end, Innie." He smiles, genuinely, looking at Seungmin then to Nagyung and Jisun. "You guys will make it."

 

 

"I better!" Jisung huffs, closing a book and opening another one.

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
Gyuri stretches her limbs for the nth time today. She's been sitting on this chair for four hours now, trying to recognize the words on page 359 of her chemistry textbook by heart. It's a relief most of her friends graduated and some taking their board and bar exams already, while she continues her routine of review, take quiz, review (because what is sleep?) for a little more than a year. Well, no, maybe for more years to come. She won't be getting away with this studying thing any time soon.

 

 

  
"Oh, hey." Gyuri hears a familiar voice getting closer to her table. She looks up to see Woojin smiling at her, two thick textbook cradled in his arms, she chuckles.

 

"Hey, Woojin." Gyuri smiles lazily as Woojin pulls the chair across her.

 

"I guess you're reviewing for something, too?"

"When have I not?"

"What a boring life we have." Woojin chuckles, opening the book with blue and gold covers.

 

"That's a thesis, right?"

 

Woojin looks at the cover and to Gyuri, "Yeah, prof was making us read dissertations and thesis compilations. Fun."

 

Gyuri is feeling a little dizzy. "Good heavens. I think I'm getting sick from just what you said."

 

"Trust me, I feel the same." They laugh a little at the comment but realized they should probably read through their notes and review the books before their happiness. So they don't speak for a couple of hours, only when Woojin asked if Gyuri wanted some coffee, and then it's back to the silence when Woojin came back from the cafe with their orders.

 

 

 

  
-

 

 

"That's a wrap, I guess." Changbin whistles, smiling at the 100% saved on his computer screen. Jisung cheers, rather, tiredly beside him. Chan groans from the other side of the room.

 

"A wrap for track 2, but we still have four tracks to finish." Jisung comments, raising an eyebrow to Changbin.

 

"God, I love my life." Changbin sighs, sarcasm obvious as ever, before looking back at his computer screen once again. Chan stands up from his chair, checking what the two have been up to.

 

"I have a few projects to finish, but if you guys need any help, I'm at that table." Chan jokes, pointing a thumb to his desk's direction, eyes glued on Changbin's monitor.

 

  
"Yes, sir."

"Copy that."

 

The three of them have been dreaming of producing together since high school, Chan and Jisung meeting one time at a school music camp a year before they became classmates with Changbin. Now, here they are, at their studio and with their almost established reputation as rookie producers. They sold songs that chart for a while, since their creation a year ago when Chan got into a big company, and that's more than nice.

 

 

  
"Oh, Seoyeon called me." Jisung chirps, looking at Chan then Changbin.

 

"How's that working for you?" Changbin jokes, earning a slap on the arm from his friend. Chan laughs in amusement.

"No, I mean she called me and asked if we can participate on her sophomore album!"

 

  
Ah, that's right. Seoyeon was able to sign under a good company almost the same time as Chan paired up with Changbin and Jisung. She debuted with a bang! as Jisung would call it. Soloist don't get much recognition if they don't already have a big following from the start of their career, but Seoyeon was able to capture the crowd. Sold a bunch of albums on her first week, first month. Netizens love her laugh, it's still talked about all over the internet.

 

  
"No way?" Chan gasped, walking toward Jisung. "Did the management agree?"

 

Jisung shrugs. "Apparently, she recommended us and they didn't complain. She told me the management said Seoyeon should call us to confirm."

 

"Dude..." Changbin mutters, eyes wide from the news. "I can't believe this."

  
"Same."

 

  
Jisung awkwardly scans his two friends' faces. "So...should I? Should I tell her we'll do it?"

 

"Heck yeah!"

 

 

  
-

 

  
Hayoung plops down on the dance studio floor, smiling at the dancers she's taught. After graduating college, Hayoung immediately applied to a dance academy she's been eyeing on since she came to Seoul. Now, she's a dance instructor plus, a choreographer on the side. Technically, she choreographed like two dances, but she has the right to call herself a Choreographer.

 

  
"Tired, Hayoungie?" Mijoo, one of the older dance instructors, sits down next to her.

 

"Not really, eonni." She jokes. "Can't you tell with all my heavy breathing." Mijoo laughs throwing Hayoung a dry towel.

 

  
"Well, there's a soon-to-debut girl group." Mijoo starts once the room is silencing, groups of people exiting. Hayoung looks at her curiously. The older nudges her arm a bit, as if telling Hayoung she knows what she's going to say. _No, Hayoung has no clue._ "You've done a few choreography, Hayoung. Why not help me teach this new group? It'll be fun!"

 

"Eonni..."

 

Mijoo wiggles her eyebrows at her. "The pay is huge."

 

Hayoung laughs, "Fine, I'll do it."

 

 

  
-

 

 

 

  
**[ kihyun and the band ]**

  
**mouse in the trap:** _[img_concertticket1.jpg]_  
**mouse in the trap:** seoyeonie good luck!!!!  
**haninamillion:** _[img_concertticket2.jpg]_  
**haninamillion:** we got ours toooo!!! im excited _@Lee Seoyeon_ ><  
**main vocalist:** I have our tickets as well.

 

  
**president baek:** I can't believe im seeing seoyeon perform on stage, and we're like...in the crowd.  
**dragon boy:** its not a class presentation anymore jajdjf  
**orangeade:** or that failed class declamation.

 

  
_last opened: 2:51 pm_

 

 

  
**[ kihyun and the band ]**

 

  
**innie meenie:** bad seat we got there  
**president baek:** it's your fault!

 

**woo-no-fun:** What? What happened?  
**innie meenie:** long story short, gross couple seungmin and changbin were in front and  
**innie meenie:** when first love was playing changbin started kissing seungmin  
**president baek:** delete this  
**innie meenie:** they need to know!!  
**president baek:** they kissed for almost the entirety of the song

 

  
**side dish:** _@Kim Seungmin_ _@Seo Changbin_ please explain

 

**romsae the pig:** oops seen  
**innie meenie:** (╥﹏╥)

 

  
_last opened: august 22, 2023_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello people, im posting this earlier than intended that is because my queen seo jisoo [noticed](https://twitter.com/Official_LVLZ/status/1126064784263094273) me (and i will not stop talking about it) so thank you miss seo for boosting my confidence to post this right now!  
> [special infos/notes here! ](https://twitter.com/tteoke/status/1126170564689682432)  
> i cannot thank you guys enough for following this fic >< i know i need lots of improvement, but writing this is fun! i had fun! this is actually the first fic/series im proud of lmao im not good with mushy stuff but all i can say is thank you! i get excited when i update because i know a few anticipate is as much as i do~ if you have questions and if you're curious on things related to this fic + characters/story, you know where to find me (ive linked my acc somewhere ...) take care! ♡  
> misco's [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0OatopllsqPHbb7RQiJ1No?si=Oq7NV-wbTQSLHln0t6UBqQ)


	10. i did something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i did it again

[this is the last part of this series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815797)

.

.

.

.

.

 

.

.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

president baek is the only political candidate we trust 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, i love you all

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
